


Harry Potter Drabble Collection

by YuuriQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Doubt, Drabble Collection, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Love, Multi, Parenthood, Post-Canon, so cute
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuriQueen/pseuds/YuuriQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta es una colección de historias que he hecho a lo largo de varios meses. Esta puramente enfocado en la relación de Sirius/Hermione; simplemente porque hubiera sido mi pareja favorita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Escogí postear los drabbles en español porque he visto pocos trabajos en español aquí, no porque no sepa inglés ha ha. Tal vez algún día escriba mis fics en inglés.

Hermione pensó en la caliente taza de chocolate que se haría y entró en la cocina, donde una explosión, seguida de una humareda, le nubló la vista. Indignada, deseaba que lo que en ese momento estaba pensando, no fuera lo que en verdad estaba ocurriendo. Hermione se frotó los ojos y los abrió, pero la escena que encontró enfrente suyo era exactamente la que no quería ver.  
Sentados a la mesa de roble pulido, adornada con un bonito jarrón rebosante de flores en el centro, Harry y Sirius jugaban otra partida de snap explosivo. La sexta partida de la mañana y la trigésima de los pocos días que hacía que estaba con ellos. Hermione cruzó la habitación haciendo caso omiso a sus presencias y comenzó a preparar el chocolate caliente cuando, oh sopresa, oyó a sus espaldas otra explosión. Una humareda, más pequeña que la anterior, le irritó la nariz.  
_ Vago inútil... - murmuró para sí misma, ensimismada en el creciente enojo que venía acumulando hacía días.  
_ ¿Has dicho algo Hermione? - preguntó Sirius sonriendo, aún con la mirada fija en los naipes.  
A diferencia de otras ocasiones, Hermione no fue capaz de inventar alguna excusa y la frustración y la rabia que bullían en su interior detonó, similar a la explosión de un volcán que lleva meses lanzando una constante nube de cenizas.  
_ ¿Es que te pasarás holgazaneando toda la vida Sirius? – espetó Hermione – Y tú, Harry, ¿no deberías estar investigando ese-no-se-qué-para-no-sé-cuando?  
Tanto uno como otro la contemplaron asombrados. Ambos hicieron un repaso mental de todo lo dicho y hecho durante el día, pero simplemente no encontraron nada que pudiese causar una furia tan colosal como lo era aquella.  
_ Hermione... ¿hemos dicho algo que no te... – repuso Harry, confundido.  
_ No, tú no has hecho nada – lo interrumpió exasperada. – Bueno, en realidad sí. Deberías decirle a Sirius que no puede pasarse todos los días haciendo nada.  
_ ¿Y por qué no podría? – replicó Sirius, comenzando a disgustarse – No tengo la menor idea de porque dices algo así Hermione. Sí yo quiero puedo no trabajar el resto de mis días. Tengo dinero suficiente para vivir a mis anchas, sin preocuparme – concluyó, y apoyó los pies sobre la silla vacía a su lado, dando énfasis a su punto de vista.  
Hermione tragó aire, inspirando ruidosamente. No daba crédito a lo que oia. ¿Ser un vago la vida entera sólo porque podía darse el lujo? ¿Dónde estaba el sentido de vivir si no haría nada útil, ni siquiera para sí mismo? Si lo que buscaba era provocarla, lo estaba consiguiendo.  
_ ¿Azkaban te afectó el cerebro? ¿La Guerra modificó tus neuronas? - preguntó elevando la voz - ¿Dónde quedó el hombre lleno de ganas de probarse a sí mismo, de luchar? ¡Levántate ahora y andá a hacer algo más productivo!  
Sirius barrió los naipes de la mesa y saltó de la silla, que produjo un fuerte ¡crack! al chocar contra el piso.  
_ ¡No me digas que tengo que hacer! ¡Lo detesto! ¡¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que meterte conmigo?! – gritó furioso - ¡¿No hay ningún elfo que quieras liberar o algún grindylow que quieras defender?!  
_ ¡Digo lo que quiero y no eres nadie para impedirlo! ¡Deja de vagabundear y búscate un trabajo como todos los demás! ¡Y no metas a los elfos en esto, por lo menos yo hago algo con mi vida!  
Hermione percibió la mirada asombrada de Harry y lo ignoró. En cambio, llena de una súbita cólera, intentaba taladrar a un Sirius que, lejos de su carácter habitual, su sien palpitaba y sus manos temblaban, casi como si quisiera aplastar algo.  
_ ¡¿A TI QUE TE IMPORTA?! – dijo Sirius, que apretaba las mandíbulas tan fuerte que Hermione creyó que irían a partirse –¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE HA DADO DERECHO DE ESTAR EN MI CASA Y DECIRME QUE DEBO HACER?! ¡LÁRGATE SI NO QUIERES VERME DE HOLGAZÁN!  
Fue como si le pegaran una bofetada. Pero lejos de ofenderse e irse, Hermione se sintió con renovadas fuerzas para rebatirle.  
_ ¡ME IMPORTA, SÍ! – inquirió, irguiéndose cuán alta era, aunque no le llegara más que al hombro – ¡NO QUIERO QUE DESPERDICIES TU VIDA EN PARTIDAS DE SNAP EXPLOSIVO Y PASEOS SIN SENTIDO! ¡POR MERLÍN, HAZ ALGO PARA TÍ MISMO!  
Sin palabras que decir, porque sencillamente su mente se había quedado en blanco, Sirius miró el rostro altivo y desafiante de Hermione y quedó atrapado en la intensa mirada de sus ojos castaños. ¿Por qué discutían? ¿Por qué se alteraba tanto por lo que en realidad, no era más que la verdad? Rápidamente sintió que se desinflaba y retrocedió hasta la mesa. Sin dejar de mirarla, dijo:  
_ Perdóname, no quise decir todo lo que dije – y añadió, apesar de no tener en claro porque lo hacía – Tienes razón, debería hacer algo más productivo.  
_ Gr-gracias Sirius – respondió ella, sintiéndose extraña, como si hubiese obtenido algo irrealizable y absurdamente utópico. - Lamento mi comportamiento, no debí... disculpen.  
Hermione miró a Harry y sin atreverse a decir nada más, salió de la cocina caminando apresuradamente.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Habrían pasado quince minutos, una hora o había estado tendida en las sábanas toda la mañana? Hermione no lo sabía. Tenía la extraña sensación de estar flotando sobre nubes y se sentía tan ligera que hubiera jurado que en cualquier momento podía salir volando por la ventana.   
La luz del sol iluminaba tenuemente la habitación. Con la intención de tomarse una ducha intentó incorporarse en la cama pero alguien se lo impidió. Miró hacia a su costado y observó que uno de los fuertes brazos de Sirius le rodeaba la cintura. De repente, lo vivido la noche anterior la golpeó con inusitada fuerza.   
Había pasado la noche con Sirius Black.  
Cansada, había arrojado su bolso al sofá sin darse cuenta de que allí estaba Sirius leyendo. Sólo cuando este grito por el impacto – el bolso le había golpeado en la nuca – Hermione lo vio. Y en compesación le invitó con un café. Un tanto extraña la situación, porque la casa era de él.   
No tendría que haberle invitado porque Sirius no sólo tomó café, si no que luego sacó una botella de whiskey de fuego del armario de la cocina y sirvió varias copas. Por suerte, todos se hallaban durmiendo – los días previos a Navidad siempre eran muy atareados en el Ministerio y no daban tiempo a hacer otra cosa que no fuese dormir, trabajar y comer – así que nadie fue testigo del momento en que, en un arrebato – Hermione no supo reconocer si por el whiskey o qué –, él la tomó del cuello y la besó. Hermione quiso protestar, pero él era muy dominante y su lengua le impedía pensar. Así que se dejó llevar. No fue capaz de pensar en nada hasta que se vió en la habitación principal de la casa, entre las sábanas borgoña, en brazos del animago. Y aunque sólo entonces reparo en lo que estaba a punto de suceder, la piel de Sirius contra la suya y sus manos imperiosas y urgentes la tenían hipnotizada. No quería pensar en si estaba bien o no ir a la cama con un hombre mucho mayor que ella o en que pensaría él al darse cuenta de que no había estado con ningún hombre antes de esa noche. O en que sucedería a la mañana siguiente. Sería una estúpida si no reconociera que lo deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.   
Recordó la Batalla de Hogwarts y cómo el la había protegido de aquel maleficio. La tomó tan por sorpresa cuando la cubrió con su cuerpo, a costa de su propia vida. E incluso había minimizado la terrible herida en su brazo al caer encima de los restos de una armadura destrozada. Y desde aquel día la forma en que lo miraba cambió.   
Por un segundo, quiso huir de allí. Quiso saltar de la cama y correr a su habitación. Pero luego lo pensó mejor.   
¿Por qué habría de correr? ¿No era aquello lo que tanto había querido? ¿No era eso en lo que pensaba cuando lo observaba desde detrás del libro o por encima de la mesa? Miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su vientre cuando veía que él la miraba. Y suspiraba atontada cuando él hablaba.   
Hermione acomodó un mechón negro que caía sobre su frente y depositó un inocente beso en su sien. El Sirius que había conocido a los trece años no era el mismo que tenía ante ella ahora. Había sufrido la perdida de sus mejores amigos y había atravesado innumerables tragedias. Aún así, su rostro, antes demacrado por el encierro y la desolación, tenía más vida y ya no lucía esas ojeras moradas. Su presencia rebozaba vitalidad y, aunque su mirada denotaba que conocía el dolor en su grado más puro, en los últimos años sus ojos grises habían recuperado parte del brillo que lo caracterizaban de joven. Lucía tan tranquilo cuando dormía... Respiraba acompasadamente y Hermione sentía que su corazón latía al ritmo de su cadencia.   
_ Buenos tardes Hermione – susurró Sirius, mirándola fijamente.   
¿En qué momento se despertó que ella no se percató?   
Hermione sonrió, entre ruborizada y avergonzada.   
Sirius se apoyó en su codo derecho y acarició con su mano libre la mejilla sonrosada de la joven. Hermione no sabía que decir, así que optó por mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Qué pensaría de ella? ¿Sería una aventura de una sola noche o, tal vez, querría algo más, como ella?   
Porque Hermione era capaz de imaginar una vida entera a su lado, una pacífica y serena.   
No tenía idea de como entablar una conversación con él. Había sido tan secillo hacerlo antes, tan natural, cuando solamente se sentaban en la biblioteca a conversar sobre libros. Y ahora, simplemente, no podía.   
Sirius pareció percatarse de ello porque acercó sus rostros y besó suavemente sus labios hinchados.   
_ Sirius... - murmuró, absorta en una nebulosa – Yo...  
_ Shh, no tienes porque decir nada – dijo, juntando sus frentes sin desviar la mirada de sus ojos castaños. – Eres hermosa Hermione.   
Otra vez se ruborizó. ¿Qué pretendía haciéndola ruborizar tanto? Si lo que perseguía era ponerla roja como un tomate, lo estaba logrando.  
Un rayo de sol se coló por la cortina entreabierta, dándoles de lleno en las cabezas.   
_ ¡Es muy tarde! - exclamó Hermione, dando un salto en la cama.   
Intentó ponerse en pie nuevamente, pero la mano de Sirius se cerró en torno a su muñeca y la jaló hacia el para besarla. Hermione no opuso mucha resistencia; en realidad, quería quedarse allí. Su abrazo era cálido y la presión que ejercían sus labios se sentía de maravilla. Si pudiera, habría deseado que aquel instante durara para siempre.  
_ ¡SIRIUS BLACK! ¿Te parecen estas horas de estar durmiendo?   
El grito de Molly Weasley debió de haberse oído incluso en el jardín, porque varios de los presentes hicieron oír sus quejas desde todos los rincones de la casa.   
Pero ni Sirius ni Hermione tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar ya que, en ese mismo segundo, la señora Weasley abrió de par en par las puertas dobles de roble y lo que encontró dentro de la habitación principal la dejó momentaneamente en shock. Dos segundos después un tremendo alarido de espanto salió de su garganta, provocando que todos abandonaran sus tareas y corrieran hacia allí para saber lo que ocurría.  
_ ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó George Weasley, que por el apuro todavía tenía en la mano la tostada a medio comer.   
_ ¿Están todos bien? - dijeron Ron y Ginny, jadeando por la carrera.  
Todos miraban a la señora Weasley esperando a que esta les respondiera. Pero ella estaba muda por la escena que estaba contemplando. Al no tener respuesta de su madre, los muchachos asomaron las cabezas en la habitación. Ron y Ginny abrieron las bocas sin articular palabras y George dejó caer la tostada por el asombro.   
Desnudos, en la inmensa cama que ocupaba el centro de la habitación, Sirius Black abrazaba a Hermione Granger.   
Hermione ahogó un grito de terror y escondió la cabeza debajo de las mantas, conciente de las miradas de todos; Sirius, en cambio, no sabía como reaccionar; la tensión era tanta que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.   
La señora Weasley se recobró de la sorpresa y susurró:  
_ Creo... creo que te esperaremos en la cocina para comenzar a decorar el árbol Si-sirius...  
Sirius asintió despacio mientras veía como la señora Weasley cerraba detrás suyo las puertas, obligando a sus hijos a moverse, que parecían no poder despegar los ojos de allí.   
Después de varios incómodos segundos, Sirius comenzó a pensar con más claridad. Debía ser mediodía, porque los rayos del sol que entraban por entre las cortinas ahora iluminaban toda la habitación. Un suave movimiento de la sábana le recordó que Hermione estaba escondida ahí.  
_ Hermione... sal.   
La aludida asomó la cabeza y como no sabía que decir o hacer optó por mirar un punto fijo cerca del hombro del animago.   
_ Hermione, mírame. - dijo Sirius, obligándola a hacerlo.  
Las mejillas rojas de la joven se tiñeron aún más de carmín, si eso era humanamente posible   
_ ¿Qué vamos a decir Sirius? ¿Qué diremos cuando los veamos? - y añadió consternada: - Porque no podremos rehuirlos toda la vida. Te recuerdo que pasaremos la Navidad aquí.   
Sirius, quien la observaba preocupado – no había pensado en nada de eso –, arrugó más el ceño. Luego de debatir consigo mismo, en lo que a Hermione le pareció una eternidad, dijo:  
_ Entonces les diremos la verdad; no creo posible que se espanten más de lo que ya estan.  
_ ¿Y la verdad sería...? - inquirió Hermione, con la duda carcomiéndola.  
La preocupación debía de grabarsele en los ojos, porque Sirius la besó con ternura.  
_ Que te quiero.  
_ ¡Oh!   
Que la quería era lo último que esperaba oír de él, aunque fuese lo que más ansiaba.


	3. Chapter 3

Era una mañana apacible y fría de mediados de enero. La nevada del día anterior había dejado los tejados cubiertos de nieve y las calles heladas; no se oía más que el suave ulular de una lechuza y una suave brisa mecía las pocas copas de los árboles que aún conservaban sus hojas. Sentada en una de las hamacas del parque, Hermione Black se balanceaba de atrás hacia delante. Miraba a unos niños que jugaban a unos siete metros suyo, las manos enguantadas, el débil vaho que salía de sus bocas, los cabellos despeinados. Reían mientras armaban un muñeco de nieve. Habían traido unos pequeños palos y varias piedritas para hacerle los ojos, la nariz y los brazos. Se divertían tanto que Hermione los envidió.  
_ ¡Hermione!  
Una voz a sus espaldas la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Volteó la cabeza y sonrió. Sirius caminaba hacia ella con un café en la mano. Hermione observó que por debajo del abrigo traía puesto el pijama y en la mejilla derecha tenía una mancha de pintura que, de acuerdo a la cantidad de luz que recibía, cambiaba de color.  
_ ¿James te agarró desprevenido, Sirius? - dijo Hermione, tomando entre las manos la taza que su esposo le tendía.  
_ Fue mientras dormía. Le pregunté a Harry como podría quitármela, y me ha parecido que dijo que con agua, pero como no podía dejar de reírse... - respondió Sirius, con cierta contrariedad.  
Hermione río por lo bajo y continuó mirando a los niños mientras Sirius se acomodaba en la hamaca contigua.  
_ Sabes, no me molesta que James me pinte la cara, me babee el cabello o agarre mi varita. Me alegra cuando me sonríe y muestra los pocos dientes que tiene, y también me gusta cuando me lleva de la mano para enseñarme la última travesura que ha hecho. - Sirius hizo una pausa y bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose incapaz de mirar los ojos de su esposa – En realidad tengo miedo. De no ser un buen padre.  
Una extraña calidez inundó el pecho de Hermione. Dejó pasar unos segundos, pensando en la mejor forma de decir lo que quería. Luego, dejó el café sobre la nieve – rogando que no se cayese –, tomó las manos de Sirius entre las suyas y las apoyó en su abultado vientre. Los ojos grises de Sirius la miraron confundidos. De pronto, una – casi – imperceptible patada hizo que abriera los ojos de par en par.  
_ Aprenderemos juntos y serás un excelente padre, Sirius – dijo Hermione, acomodando un mechón rebelde del largo cabello negro de su esposo – Estoy segura de ello. 

_ ¡Sirius, Hermione! ¿Dónde se habían metido? - dijo Ginny preocupada, saliendo de la cocina y luego gritó hacia las escaleras: - ¡Harry, ya están aquí!  
Corriendo, Harry descendió las escaleras como si volara.  
_ Por qué no avisan dónde estarán, así no nos preocupamos... - jadeó Harry, intentando recuperar el aliento.  
_ Lo lamento Harry... - se disculpó Hermione – no nos dimos cuenta del tiempo y...  
_ Ha sido mi culpa, lo olvidé por completo Harry. ¿Qué puedo hacer para remediarlo? - repuso Sirius después de colgar los abrigos en el perchero detrás de la puerta.  
_ Bueno, primero cámbiate el pijama – señaló Harry, divertido – Luego puedes ayudarme a guardar los libros en cajas.  
Sirius le dirigió una mirada glacial a Hermione, que hacía todo el esfuerzo que podía para no reirse, y murmurando un "¿por qué no me avisaste que todavía tenía el pijama puesto?", se dirigió a su dormitorio, refunfuñando. 


End file.
